


Crunch of Leaves

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @staglynxspider sent me this prompt from a 'Things I love about fall post' that I thought would make good prompts for short fics.





	Crunch of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> _  
**Thank you so much for this prompt! It made me think of post-Inquisition Maxiana and Cullen. Maybe or maybe not pre-Tresspasser. I’d imagine it could squeeze in there in a couple of places!**  
_
> 
> _  
*****TW: Anxiety/Panic attack, not anything super intense but if you are sensitive to them, please be cautious reading ahead!**  
_

### Crunch of Leaves

The threat was long over and they could finally breath for once. Cullen had been incident that they take a break and get away from Skyhold for awhile. When she protested, his fellow advisors quickly took his side.

_It’s nothing we cannot handle, Your Worship._ They had told her repeatedly. She didn’t doubt it, Leliana and Josephine could be trusted with important matters more than most. It was the idea of simply doing nothing, of just existing with no responsibility that made her uneasy. What does one do when they have no tasks other than to sleep and eat?

“Ana, what are you thinking about?” he asked her as they walked the forest path that would lead them to his family’s small estate in South Reach. “I assure you my family is more than happy to accommodate us. Mia practically threatened me if we went anywhere else.”

“No, I’m happy we’ll be seeing them it’s just...” she started but suddenly felt fear to finish. If she told him she was worried about what was going on back at Skyhold he would likely chastise her for it.

“You’re worried that we shouldn’t have left,” he determined before she could finish. Watching him closely, she was surprised to find that instead of the scowl she expected, his face became soft and understanding. “I get it. I’m a bit worried myself. But we’re here to relax a bit. Try, for me?”

“What if something happens and they need me, need us?” she began in a rush, concerns of all nature pouring from her lips from Dagna blowing the place up to Cole annoying Vivienne one too many times.

“Ana,” he said calmly, “breathe.”

And she did. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she held it a moment before letting it escape through her mouth.

“Tell me what you hear,” Cullen said, turning to face her and grabbing her hands softly.

“I hear birds, your voice and your breath.” she began as she shut her eyes and focused, “I hear the crunch of the leaves under my shoes and the wind blowing through the trees.”

“Good,” he reassured. “Better?”

She opened her periwinkle purple eyes, locking them with his hot whiskey brown, before she took a step closer and kissed him.

“Thank you,” she said, feeling relieved from her temporary anxiety.

“Always, my love,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before they continued down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜 Follow me on [ye old Tumblr](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or on the shiny new [newTumbl](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com) for updates!


End file.
